


New Year's Kiss

by Zuzonicorn



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Kiss, new year's, these precious beans will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzonicorn/pseuds/Zuzonicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Spencer's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr sent me a series of asks depicting a story. The first 500 or so words (up until "Joe blanched") were written by my anon pal and lightly edited by me.

Once New Year’s Eve rolls around, everyone’s ecstatic to celebrate the ringing in of a new year with all of their friends. and what better way to do it than with tons of beverages? Aleks brings along some authentic Russian vodka, Jordan pulls out the remaining Creature mead, and Dex is sure to have also brought some sort of alcoholic beverage with him. After a few hours, everyone has settled down in Jordan’s living room, mingling together and counting down the mere minutes til midnight.  
  
Spencer pulls Joe aside to have a quiet chat with him. Joe was dreading that something like this would have happened, and he had spent most of his night trying to avoid Spencer and not get into any conversations with him.  
  
Joe’s secret crush on the taller was somewhat evident, but Spencer was blind to his intentions and had thought of their relationship to be strictly platonic. Anyway, Joe’s practically clutching intensely on his red plastic cup half filled with watered-down beer and trying to ease himself to think of other things instead of thinking that his crush is right in front of him.  
  
Spencer’s undoubtedly also a bit tipsy, as he babbles on about something Star Wars related in front of Joe, not paying attention to the light shade of pink that the smaller was now wearing. Joe nervously glances over to Dex, who flashes him a thumbs up and gestures to Spencer. Joe returns a shaky nod and a weak smile.  
  
With trembling hands, Joe sets down his drink somewhere among the rest of the cluttered mess and straightens up, trying his best to muster up some confidence.  
  
With an unwavering voice, Joe pipes up and spills out his heart. “Spencer,” his voice cracked with an awkward break. He paused, cleared his throat and began again. “Spencer, I.. I like you. But it’s not just a friend I like you, it’s an ‘I like you more than a friend’ I like you.  
  
"And I know that it might be hard for you to understand, but this had been weighing on my chest for such a long time. I had to tell you this sooner or later’” Joe stammered his final words out, and looked up expectantly at the taller blond. Spencer stood dumbfounded for a second, processing what he just heard, until he spoke something that Joe couldn't believe.  
  
“Kiss me.” Spencer interrupted, and stared back at Joe, curiosity and amusement clear in his eyes.  
  
“W-What?” Joe was set completely off guard. Had he heard correctly?  
  
“Joe. Kiss me.” Spencer repeated, and locked eyes with the brunette. “Look over there,” Spencer gestured with a nudge of his head. Behind Joe, a crowd of overly enthusiastic partygoers had gathered and were beginning to celebrate. “It's midnight,” Spencer announced, and turned back to Joe, with a faint smile on his lips. “And I guess that you were wanting a New Year's kiss?"  
  
Joe blanched. “I-I… what?” Again? Was he imagining things?  
  
“It’s midnight. Kiss me, Joe.”  
  
Around him the party was loud; but between Spencer and himself, the only thing that could be heard was their breathing. And the small catch in Joe’s breath as the taller took initiative and grabbed his face, leaning down to place his lips gently on the other’s.  
  
Joe’s brown eyes widened before falling shut. His hands trailed up the blond’s arms to his shoulders to pull him closer. Spencer’s hands dragged down to the shorter's waist, bringing himself closer to the other.  
  
The kiss didn’t last very long, a few seconds, but it felt like eternity. Like the universe had expanded and exploded.  
  
When the two finally pulled apart, they were startled by the loud cheers now directed at them instead of the tv previously displaying the countdown.  
  
Joe’s small body was jostled by a hand clapping down on his shoulder. “‘Bout fucking time, Joe,” James said, pulling his long-time friend into a side hug.  
  
“Whoo! You owe me ten bucks, Jordan!” Dan called, turning to look at the bossman, who rolled his eyes.  
  
Spencer chuckled and rubbed his neck. “I’m guessing I was the only one who didn’t notice, then?”  
  
Stefani scoffed. “Are you kidding? We’ve been making bets for ages. The poor kid stares at you when you’re not looking with the most lovestruck look on his face. He was almost worse than James before he and Aleks got together.”  
  
“Shut the fuck up,” James said. He sounded angry, but his mouth was upturned in a smile and his eyes were brighter than the fireworks out the window.  
  
The little chicken smiled at all his friends. He was glad he was able to work with them everyday, doing stupid shit and fucking things up. A hand slipped into his own. He looked down at it, following the path of the worn sweatshirt sleeve up to the smiling face of Spencer.  
  
“I love you guys.” He squeezed the hand in his own. “All of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted elsewhere


End file.
